Question: On Monday, Emily and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.99 minutes, Tiffany agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 47.2 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 43.38 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Emily in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Nadia was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Nadia was 3.82 seconds faster than Emily.